Timothy Hutton
Timothy Hutton (1960 - ) Film Deaths: *''Taps (1981) Moreland:'' Shot to death, along with Tom Cruise, by the National Guard, after Tom opens fire on them. (Thanks to Robert) *''Made in Heaven (1987)'' [Mike Shea/Elmo Barnett]:'"Mike" dies at the beginning of the movie; he then arrives in Heaven and is reincarnated as "Elmo." (I haven't seen this movie, but I'm familiar with the premise.) *''The Dark Half (1993) Beaumont/George Stark:'' Playing a dual role as the writer "Thad Beaumont" and his alter-ego "George Stark," "Stark" is devoured by a flock of sparrows, leaving no trace behind. (Thanks to Binky) *''City of Industry (1997) [''Lee Egan]: Shot to death by Stephen Dorff. (Thanks to Bubbazanetti) *''The General's Daughter (1999)'' William Kent: Commits suicide by blowing himself up after he steps on a "Bouncing Betty" land-mine. *''Secret Window (2004)'' [Ted Milner]: Hit in the face with a shovel by Johnny Depp, then hacked to death with the shovel, while Maria Bello looks on helplessly. (The DVD also includes an alternate ending in which the camera pans down beneath the ground to show Tim and Maria's bodies buried in the garden.) (Thanks to Robert) *''The Good Shepherd (2006) Wilson:'' Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head in his office; we hear the shot from off-screen, and his body is shown lying on the floor afterwards when his son (Austin Williams) comes in and finds him. (Thanks to ND) *''Horror (2015) [''Dr. White]: Shot to death by Bridget McGarry. TV Deaths: *''Public Morals: Pilot - A Fine Line (2015)'' [Mr. O]: Shot to death by Neal McDonough and his goons. His body is later taken and placed on a nearby beach to avoid any nearby suspicion. *''American Crime: Episode Eleven'' (2015) [Russ Skokie]: Dies of a heart attack. *''The Haunting of Hill House: Silence Lay Steadily ''(2018) [Hugh Crain]: Presumably dies when he willingly stays in the house to save the lives of his living children. He turns into his younger self, played by Henry Thomas, as he joins Carla Gugino and Victoria Pedretti's ghosts. His death isn't seen, but his fate is heavily implied. Notable Connections: *Son of Jim Hutton *Ex-Mr. Debra Winger Gallery Timothyhutton.jpg|Timothy Hutton in Secret Window Hutton, Timothy Hutton, Timothy Hutton, Timothy Hutton, Timothy Hutton, Timothy Hutton, Timothy Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in David Koepp Movies Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Biography Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by blowing Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees